


The Fisting

by myquietself (inochidzuna)



Series: In Servitude [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Master/Slave, Orgasm Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Total Power Exchange, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochidzuna/pseuds/myquietself
Summary: When Master decides he wants to see his slave fisted, she has no choice but to obey.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: In Servitude [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714843
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	The Fisting

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about from a pretty picture on bdsmlr. My imagination took hold from a picture a whole scene evolved. The picture does not belong to me. Only the story is mine... Here's the link to my reblog https://quietlyme.bdsmlr.com/post/203285886
> 
> Story is posted there too.. though there are minor differences in this version. 
> 
> To put the story into perspective, the main relationships is between the Master and his slave. It is written in a total power exchange perspective or perhaps in a universe where slaves has no rights to deny their owners. This is fantasy only. Remember, consent is a must in real life. 
> 
> BTW, I don't usually write... Its just that I'm bored during this lockdown period, so I'm trying something new. Not beta read.

She was used to guests coming and going from the house. But usually they would not be allowed upstairs to Master's personal rooms. So she was surprised when she saw an unfamiliar woman following her master into the room. 

She crawled to her Master and greeted him as he had trained her to. Prostrate in obeisance, with her head touching the ground as close to his feet but not touching him and her hand crossed in front of her head. Hearing him snap his fingers giving her the permission to rise, she sits up and kisses the hand he held out completing her greeting. 

"Slave, this is good friend of mine. You'll address her as Mistress."

"Yes Master" you responded. "Mistress" and gave a half bow. 

"I have asked her for a favour and she has agreed. You will obey her as you obey me tonight ."

Her Master was planning to share her with a woman. He knew she was uncomfortable with this and though she did not plead with words, she tried to let him know with her eyes. "You should know better slave" and that was that. She knew not to say anything. He would take it as back talk and it would earn her a punishment. 

"Yes Master", she responded though reluctantly. 

They had obviously discussed this beforehand. She was told to remove her clothes and then they positioned her on the stairs, using it as a stage to display her for tonight's play. Her hands and legs were tied to the rails on her sides, leaving her exposed for their use. 

*****

"Oh.. you have her plugged up" said Mistress, toying with the buttplug. 

"All the time, keeps her ready for me" replied Master. 

"Well, this has to be out while I work on her" Mistress observed and she pulled it out partway. "It's to big to stay in her while her pussy is filled, at least not when she's not experienced". 

She whimpered as the plug slid out from her, Master had choosen a plug that was seemed more like beads, if you could call something as large as a tennis ball beads. As the final bead was being pulled out, Mistress stopped as it was stretching her sphincter and the bead popped back into her and she moaned with the sudden pressure.

"Look at that... What a greedy hole. It's sucking the plug in."

"Hmm... Should see it work on a cock. Squeezes like a vice".

She flushed with shame. They were talking about her most private parts as if she was a thing. You would think she would be used to this - from the first day she became his slave, he had shown that she was just a thing to be owned and used. 

As they were talking, Mistress continued to tug and release the plug and allowed it to be sucked in by her sphincter muscles. Mistress repeated it several times before the plug was pulled out with a pop. By then, she was continuously leaking with arousal. Her Master wanted her to respond to anal stimulation with arousal and pleasure and he had her conditioned to show that response. 

Her Master fastened clamps to her nipples and to her labia. The clamps on her nipples were linked to her hands. The labia clamps were used to spread her lips open. 

"This should give you better access" her Master told her Mistress for the night before taking a seat on the chair nearby. 

She could her a snapping sound and she strained her neck to look and saw Mistress walking towards her pulling on gloves. The black nitrile gloves left a dreadful feeling in her. 

"Let's get you nice and relaxed" hearing that, her muscles tensed up rather than relaxing. 

Kneeling in front of her, Mistress pushed a finger into her pussy. She could only look and the pretty but imposing woman between her legs. Mistress pumped the finger into her a few times before pushing two. The stretch was more uncomfortable psychologically rather than physically and she tensed even more. She had no sexual experience with woman and she had never considered it seeing that she found no attraction towards woman. It was confusing for as she didn't feel the attraction but somehow she was aroused by the clever fingers that seemed to reach all her sensitive spots.

After a while, she must have frustrated Mistress as she would relax into the stimulation but yet when she felt another finger entering her, she would tense up. 

"Look you silly girl, your Master wants to see you fisted. Would you rather have his fist in you or mine?". 

Mistress pulled her fingers out and showed the slave her closed fist. She look at her Mistress's hand and then to her Master who helpfully held up his fisted hand. Mistress's hand was smaller than Master's by half. It was a difficult situation, she would rather not have any but she didn't have much of a choice. Her Master was merciful already by having her fisted by someone who's hand is smaller. His fists would tear her into half. 

"Yours Mistress, please"

"Alright, relax your muscles. This will happen whether you want it or not. But it'll be better if you cooperate."

Mistress pushed two fingers into her again and this time she looked away and tried to unclench her tense muscles. She focused on the pleasurable sensations, trying to ignore the cause of the pleasure. 

The fingers in her rubbed her pussy walls as they moved in her. She felt a cold sensation and more stretching and realised that Mistress had added lube and another finger in her. A slippery finger rubber over her clit - she jumped in surprise and then winced in pain as the clamps pulled on her nipples and labia. Again, her clit was rubbed and gently pinched. It was starting to feel really good. Her clit being rubbed and pinched while the fingers thrust into her pussy, rubbing her insides. She moaned with the pleasure. 

A bit more of a stretch and this time it hurt but there was also pleasure. She could feel the fingers inside her moving in a screwing motion. The pressure was more intense as was the pain. More cold feeling as lube was applied. She could hear the squelching sounds. Pressure, pain, pleasure. It was all mixed. Her moans turned to cries as tears fell. 

Her body was shaking in attempts to move towards or run away the pleasure - pain she was feeling. The tugs of sharp pain on her nipples made it more intense. A hand placed on the stomach held her down as the pressure - pain - pleasure in pussy increased. She could feel the hard bumps from Mistress's knuckles pressing against her it screwed into her. Suddenly the pressure at her pussy entrance eased and the fist penetrated her. She felt Mistress fingers inside her moving and stretching her insides. Her pussy's lips closed around Mistress's wrist. She let out a high pitch keen. 

The hand on her stomach gently patted her.

"There you go, all in." 

She looked down between her legs and saw that Mistress hand was sunk all the way to her wrist in her. Mistress moved her hand in a turning motion, the slave saw the motion before the feeling hit her. The pleasure was intense as her clit was rubbed from the inside over and over again.

She barely finished her plea to her Master for permission to come before her orgasm hit her causing her whole body to shudder and break out in goosebumps. 

"My, my... So sensitive... She grips my fist so snugly. Bet it feels good on your cock" commented Mistress to her Master as she rotated her fist again and again. 

The slave shuddered and moaned as her oversensitive pussy was stimulated. She was not given a break as Mistress pulled her fist out, squeezed more lube directly into her pussy before pushing in again, aiming for that sensitive spot in her pussy. The knobbly parts of Mistress's knuckles massaged her insides. In and out, her pussy took the fist, her passage contracting with her orgasm. 

"Please, stop... Hurts..., Mistress please" she pleaded as she shuddered with another torturous orgasm. 

"Stop" her Master commanded.

The hand inside her stilled. Her chest heaved with her heavy breathes as she tried to catch her breath, feeling relieved. But it was short lived as her Master commented "Pull out, I want to get some use out of her before she's too loose". 

The fist in her pulled out, leaving her puffy pussy lips gaping slightly, lube and her fluids dripping from her.

Master unfastened his pants and pulled out his cock. She usually needed a lot of prep before she could take him. But today, he slid into her with relative ease. He masterfully aimed for her sensitive spots, causing her pussy to spasm and grip him tight. Over and over again, he drove his cock into her. Her pleas for him to stop was ignore. Finally burying his cock deep in her cunt, he came. When he pulled his cock out, cum dripped out of her. 

Mistress spread her labia lips wider, letting more cum drip out before pushing it in with her fingers. "Squeeze your muscles tight slave, I want to see that pussy holding that cum in"...

She laid prone on the stairs, all fucked out, but with the comment she tried to tighten her pussy. But she just couldn't do it, the cum just kept leaking out.

"Tighter slave, cum is still leaking"

"I can't Mistress, I'm sorry" she responded. 

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to be punished then... let see, you'll lick my pussy till I come" said Mistress cheerfully. Seeing the look of fear and disgust on the slave's face before she could hide it, Mistress burst out laughing. "The look on your face..." 

"She'll do it, if I say so" said her Master with a warning look to his slave.

"No, no, it fine. I was just joking. You know I'm not into woman." responded Mistress.

The Doms walked out of the room leaving her there as they continued to talk. 


End file.
